We Can Work It Out
by RizzoGirl
Summary: Set somewhere in Season 2 after EP 5 "Misunderstandings". Jean's and Lionel's renewed relationship is tested by their own mistakes and misunderstandings but also some surprising challenges. With three new characters, that didn't appear in the series. Rated: T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1 - A Hard Days Night

_**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s)._

_I also would like to mention, that I haven't written any fanfiction in a very long time and that english is not my native language so I appologize for any mistakes in spelling ang grammar in andvance._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Hard Days Night**

It's been a few month since Jean and Lionel officially started their relationship again. Though they hadn't slept with each other since their weekend at Penny and Stevens, they enjoyed each others company and had a kind of silent agreement, they wouldn't rush anything. Just take one day at a time.

On Saturday evening Lionel surprised Jean with an invitation to a lovely french restaurant. They chatted about everything and nothing and it never got boring and they consumed quite a lot of that tasty french wine. It was long past midnight when they arrived at Jean's house and were all giggly when they ran into Judy and Sandy who also just got back from their night out with Alistair

„Hey you two kids should be in bed by now". Judy remarked with a wink.

„I'm soooo sorry mommy. It won't happen again." Jean tried to keep a straight face but burst into laughter seconds later and the three others joined in.

„Come on everybody, let's get inside and have a nightcap, before we all freeze to death." Judy finally stated and they all followed her into the house.

_- In the living room._

„Girls, what can I get you."Jean asked.

„Just a light one please. I think we already had our share of booze tonight." Sandy answered as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

„Lionel, what about you."

He didn't react to Jeans question right away.

„Lionel?" she exclaimed

„Sorry..." he looked a bit startled. „I think I'll have a small brandy please. This wine did get to my head."

Jean prepared the drinks for them and handed them out, then poured herself a glass as well.

„So where have you guys been?" Judy asked.

„'Jaque's', a lovely little french restaurant." Lionel answered.

„And they serve good wine?" Sandy giggled.

„Indeed they did." Jean said, as she sat down next to Lionel on the sofa. „What about you two?"

Judy sighed, „Oh Alistair took us to at least four different bars. Can't remember where they were and how we got there, but it was quite fun."

„Yes it was, but exhausting." Sandy agreed.

„We don't have Alistars stamina. I think I'll go to bed, I'm suddenly really tired." Judy added.

Sandy jawned „Me too, I'll better go home."

„Oh come on you two are young. You can't just invite us to a nightcap and then run off." Jean looked at the girls with disapproval as they went outside.

„Sorry mum. Goodnight!"

„Yes boss, goodnight. See you Monday" And with that they left Jean and Lionel to themselves.

When Jean turned round to Lionel, she found him fast asleep. She sighed, placed a slight kiss on his forehead and put a blanket over him, then went to bed as well.

_- Saturday_

When Jean woke up the next morning, a slight headache reminded her of last night and when she stumbled out of bed, she felt pretty queasy. She barely made it to the bathroom before she really got sick.

When Judy entered the bathroom she was shocked to see her mother crouched over the toilet seat.

„Mum what's wrong?" she cried out and rushed to her.

Jean looked up and gave her a weak smile.

„Nothing dear. Obviously that french wine didn't agree with me."

„Oh dear. But you didn't seem very drunk last night." Judy took a wet cloth and put it on her mothers forehead.

„I know, but I'm probably not used to it anym..." She couldn't finish the sentence as another wave of sickness hit her.

It took another half an hour before Jean could leave the bathroom again. She finally managed to pull herself together, freshen up and go down into the kitchen. There she found Judy and Lionel sitting over big pots of coffee, looking nearly as weary as she felt herself.

Neither of them had the strength for a long conversation, so all they muttered was a halfhearted „Good morning".

After a while Judy decided to start cooking breakfast. The sheer thought of it, upset Jean's stomach again, so she and Lionel settled down in the living room instead.

„Are we really to old for this?" Lionel finally asked.

„I don't know. But look at Judy. She's having a hard time as well."

„Yes, but she and Sandy partied all night long with Alistair All we had was a bottle of wine."

„Two, we had two bottles." She took another sip of her coffee.

„Well next time we're going to the cinema, they only serve popcorn and soda. My head is killing me." he rubbed his forehead.

„At the moment I don't feel like doing anything in the near future." she leaned back into his arms.

„Me neither, but I've got to go home." he kissed the top of her head.

„I know."

„May I see you for lunch next week?"

„You may, but I'm not sure I will ever be able to eat again." she looked up at him.

„We'll go just for drinks then." Lionel teased and managed to make her smile a little.

___- _Monday morning.

Jean woke up again with a terrible headache, she glanced at the watch. Half past eight. When she realized she'd slept through the alarm, she jumped out of bed, regretting it immediately.

The same queasy feeling as the day before developed and for a moment she wasn't sure if it was really already monday. Maybe she had dreamt about Saturday evening and Sunday morning and now it's all happening again in real life.

She had no time to think about it, as the sickness made her rush to the bathroom.

It took her half an hour to get away from the toilete and another half an hour to get ready for work. Down in the kitchen she found a note from Judy.

„Couldn't wake you up. Gone to work. Hope you had a good rest. See you later. J"

Jean skipped breakfast and headed straight to the office with a big cup of coffee to go.

„Morning boss." Sandy greeted Jean with a big smile.

„Morning Sandy." Jean managed a halfhearted smile.

„Boy you look … uhm..." Sandy struggled for words. She didn't want to offend her boss but Jean really looked awfull.

„Don't say it. I've seen myself in the mirror." Jean cut her off and went into her office. She expected do find Judy, who obviously has gone out.

„Where's Judy." she shoutet out to Sandy.

The young secretary entered the room. „She took over your appointment with Mrs. Willis."

„Oh yes, I've totally forgotten about that." Jean sat down at her table with a big sigh.

„Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?" Sandy asked before leaving.

„No I'm alright, thank you."

Jean leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples.

Judi came back from her appointment at 11 o'clock to find her mother staring outside the window. Her mind obviously miles away.

„Mum..." Jean still didn't notice her daughter standing in front of desk.

„Mum wake up" Judy said, waving a hand infront of her mothers face.

Jean was startled and nearly jumped out of her chair.

„Hell Judy, you gave me a fright." Jean said, catching her breath.

"Sorry. Where were you?"

„What do you mean. I was and still am here."

„No I mean with your thoughts."

„Oh... I don't no. Nowhere and everywhere." Jean ruffled through some papers, avoiding to look at her daughter.

„You don't look very well." Judy noticed her pale face.

„You don't have to tell me that. And why didn't you wake me up this morning?" It came out harsher than she intended.

„Well I'm sorry." Judy bluffed back. „I tried but you were fast asleep and then I thought it would do you good. But it certainly won't happen again. Next time I'll order a marching band."

„I'm sorry love." Jean apologized „I'm just not myself today."

„I can see that." Judy was still a bit cross but her words softened. „Listen why don't you go home and take the day off? It's not much to do anyhow. Tomorrow you'll be better."

„No, no. I'm fine." Though she knew she wasn't. Her head was killing her, despite the two aspirin she'd taken earlier. Jean got up to get a file but nearly stumbled, one hand reaching out for the wall to stabilize and the other hand rising to her head.

Judy rushed to her side.

„You're obviously not fine. Come on sit down." She helped her mother back in the chair.

„Do you want me to get a doctor?"

„Oh don't be ridiculous."

„I'm not. You look like a ghost, you are dizzy and obviously feeling rather unwell. At your age you should take such symptoms seriously."

„What do you mean at my age? What's that got to do with it?" Jean was rather upset.

„It has nothing to do with it. Hell if I was in your shoes I'd see a doctor." She gave her a stern look.

Jean sighed, „You're probably right. At least he might be able to give me something stronger against my headache."

„Of course I'm right. Off you go then. Sandy and I can manage here."

„Thanks love." She gave her daughter a kiss on the head and prepared to leave.

_____- _Noon

Lionel entered the „Type for you"-office. Sandy greeted him with a smile, „Hello Lionel. What can I do for you?"

„I'm here to take Jean to lunch." He answered.

„Oh... I'm afraid she's not in."

„But we had a date. Do you have an idea when she'll be back?" He couldn't hide the disappointment.

„I'm sorry, no I don't. But Judi's in. Maybe you ask her." Sandy didn't want to tell him about her bosses whereabouts. Though Lionel was Jean's lover, Sandy would feel as if she'd betray Jean.

„No I don't want to bother her." He turned round to leave.

„I'll tell Jean, you were here." Sandy questioned.

„Yes, you'll do that. Goodbye Sandy."

„Bye Lionel." She gave him a big smile but she could see his frustration.

_____- _At the GP's

Dr. Turner had examined his patient and she'd told him the whole story about the dinner she had in the french restaurant and what had happened since.

„Well Jean, there are two options. Either you caught this nasty gastro intestinal-flu, that's circulating or you got food poisoning." Dr. Morgan stated.

„And when will you know for sure?" she asked, not sure which she'd prefer.

„A couple of days at the most. I'll have your blood tested for the most common food poisoning bacteria and of course for that virus. In the meantime I'll prescribe you a small dose of Activated carbon and a painkiller for your headache. And I want you to drink lots of fluid." He handed her the prescription.

"Thank you Hugh."

"Not at all. Take it easy for a little while. I'll see you in a few days."

"Goodbye"

They shook hands and Jean left the practice. It was nearly 4 in the afternoon when she returned to her own office. She found Judy and Sandy having a coffe break and they stared at her expectant when she came in.

"Oh don't look at me as if I'm going to explode any second." she put her purse down, poured herself also a cup of coffee and sat down with the girls.

"Sorry mum, but how did it go?"

"Fine I guess." She said, taking a sip.

"What does that mean?" Sandy asked.

"That means he has no clue. It could be a virus or food poisoning. We'll find out in a few days."

The two young women exchanged worried looks.

"Oh come on you two. I'm not dying or anything. It's probably just a stomach flu. He gave me some Activated carbon and I'm sure I'll be back to my usual self tomorrow." Jean tried to take their worries away but she also tried to persuade herself. "Now back to business, what have I missed?"

"Lionel was here to take you to lunch." Sandy reported.

"Oh dear, I've totally forgotten about that. I'll call him later and apologize."

Jean did try to call Lionel at least three times that day, but with no luck. On Wednesday she went by his flat but of course he wasn't there. She didn't expect him to be anyway, so she left a message. It wasn't as if they made any commitment to each other but come Friday she still hadn't heard anything from him and she couldn't help but worry a bit. At five in the afternoon she decided to call it a day, Judy and Sandy had already gone home to get ready for a night out with Alistair.  
Jean felt rather exhausted, though the sickness was gone thanks to the medication.

She was just about to close the door when she saw Lionel walking down the street.

He smiled at her broadly but was bewildered when Jean didn't return his smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked sternly.

"I could ask you the same thing. You stood me up for our lunch date on Monday."

"That's no reason to disappear without warning."

"Well you were the one who said, we shouldn't take things too seriously too fast. And I didn't disappear, I simply visited my father."

She didn't know what to say, she knew he was right, but she also felt a bit hurt.

"Are you okay Jean. You look a bit tired." He finally broke the silence.

"Well I am. I had a hell of a week and all I can think of is going to bed and sleep for a very long time." Her voice softened.

"I guess that means you won't come to the cinema with me."

She gave him an apologetic look "I'm so sorry. I'd probably fall asleep after the commercials."

"But you have to eat. Let's have a quick dinner and then you can fall asleep on my sofa, while watching television."

"Oh no, I'm not going out to dinner with you. I'm still feeling a bit sick when I think about the last weekend."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been sick until Tuesday and even went to see a doctor. He thought it was food poisoning."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. But shouldn't I've been sick as well if it was that?"

"Yes I guess so. Well maybe it was just a stomach flue then."

"Let me apologize for that. I'll cook you dinner. How about that?"

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault but a quiet evening sounds lovely. I'd like that." she finally smiled at him and grabbed his arm as they walked off to Lionel's flat.


	2. Chapter 2 - No Reply

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s)._

_If you like the story, please review. Also if you don't like the story. I appreciate any opinion. Thanks!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – No Reply**

_- At the "Type for you" agency_

After a peaceful weekend Jean was feeling a lot better and ready to catch up what she had left last week. Judy was out on a meeting to calm down a dissatisfied customer.

The phone rang and Jean picked it up, since Sandy was also out shopping some material for the office.

She'd hardly started to say hello when she was cut off.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Lionel's voice greeted her.

"Oh hello Lionel. If you're refering to me falling asleep on your couch on Friday evening... I'm sorry for that but I did warn you."

"No offense taken. I had a great time watching you."

"Oh very funny, ha ha." She said sarcastically.

"Well it was rather but anyway... are you free for lunch?"

"Let me see..." she flipped through her calender. "I have to see Dr. Morgan at 11 o'clock. Depending on how fast I'm out of there we could meet after wards"

"Great. I'll come around at 12.30 to pick you up, if that's alright. Maybe we could take a little walk."

"Sure, sound's perfect. See you later."

"Goodbye."

_- Later that day at the GP's_

Jean has been waiting for nearly half an hour and getting a little nervous. She didn't want to keep Lionel waiting to long.

She nearly considered leaving the practice when the doctors assistant finally called her name.

"Hello Jean, sorry that I kept you waiting. But you know, some patients take more time." he greeted her with an apologetic smile.

"That's alright, I just hope, I won't be one of them. I've got another appointment to keep." she said, sitting down.

"Then let's get right to it. Shall we?"

Jean nodded and Dr. Turner came around to examine her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I think." Jean answered a bit confused, she thought he'd be the one to tell her, how she was.

"No sickness, no headache?" he asked as he checked her pulse.

"Not since I took the medication."

"Alright then, you mustn't take the pain killer anymore and you certainly don't need the Activated carbon." he sat down again.

"And what was it then? Stomach flu or food poisoning?" Jean asked concerned

"Neither. I've been completely on the wrong track." he looked down into her file "It seems you're pregnant young lady." he stated and wasn't surprised to see his patients eyes widening in shock.

"I assume this is rather surprising?" he said, as Jean didn't make any move to say something.

She finally got her voice back. "You... must be... joking!"

"I wouldn't make jokes about such things."

"But...I'm not... I mean I'm 54." she felt like being in a nightmare, desperately wanting to wake up.

"I know how old you are. I've know you for more than 30 years. It might seem highly unlikely to have a baby at your age but believe me you're not my oldest pregnant patient."

Jean felt tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away. "This is horrible."

"Oh don't say that. It won't be easy at your age but as far as I know you're financially on good grounds and you have Judy to help." He didn't dare to ask about the father, because he imagined Jean's reaction had something to do with his absence of any kind.

She still couldn't believe what Dr. Turner had just told her. Her head was spinning. How could this happen?

After what seemed like an eternity she got up.

"I'll better leave you to it. I've been keeping you long enough."

"Don't go jet, there are some things we should talk about. You've got to take vitamins and stuff and I want to see you on a regular basis." he got up as well and grabbed her arm.

"Not now, I can't think right now."

He loosened his grip. "Fine, but you'll make an appointment with my assistant at the end of the week."

She nodded absently.

It was nearly 1 o'clock when Jean left the practice. She had already forgotten about her lunch date with Lionel and went back to the office. Judy and Sandy were still out on their lunch presumably and Jean was glad about that. The way she looked they would have been on her throat again for sure. She tried to pull herself together, distracting herself with work. When the girls came back later she'd obviously established an almost normal appearance as neither of them noticed the struggle that was going on in her head.

_- Evening_

Jean was sitting in the living room, staring at a book but didn't read a word.

"You've been awfully quiet at supper." Judy said as she entered the living room after the wash up.

Jean was completely lost in her thoughts and didn't hear her.

"Mum, can you hear me." Judy waved in front of her.

"Oh, yes. What is it dear?" Jean finally noticed her daughter.

"I said you've been awfully quiet at supper."

"I know. I'm sorry." she didn't know what else to say.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure." she said with a halfhearted smile.

Judy didn't believe her. "How's Lionel?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him." as soon as she'd said that she remembered their lunch date.

"I thought you had lunch together"

"Yes... " Jean stuttered "I mean no. He canceled. Something else came up."

"Ahh, I see. That's why you are so distressed."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Sure, I can see that." Judy said sarcastically. "Don't worry mum, he loves you. And I'm sure he'll make it up to you." She gave her mother a kiss on the head and left to go to bed.

Now Jean was really worried. Judy now blames Lionel for her strange behaviour. She decided to go the bed as well, maybe after a good night sleep her life wouldn't look as miserable as it just did.

_- Tuesday_

Jean woke up before 6 and could feel the nausea kick in again since she didn't take the medication anymore. She tried to sneak into the bathroom as quietly as possible not to wake her daughter. To her relief, the sickness wasn't as bad as it used to be. She went downstairs to get some coffee but as soon as she had her first sip, she realized she shouldn't be drinking this stuff anymore. The day started almost as bad as the last one ended. Lack of sleep and no coffee.

She wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so she decided to get dressed and go to the office early. She left Judy a note.

When Judy got up she found the note and shook her head. Sometimes she really couldn't understand her mothers behaviour, but she was used to that, so she didn't read a lot into it. When she arrived at the office, Jean was already out for an appointment. Sandy informed her, that she also had seen their boss only briefly and that Jean probably wouldn't be back until after lunch.

At 10.30 Lionel entered the "Type for you" office. Sandy greeted him with her usual smile.

"Hello Mr. Hardcaslte. Nice to see you."

"Hello Sandy. The pleasure is all mine. Is Miss Pargetter in?"

"I'm afraid not. And she won't be back until the afternoon. Can I take a message?"

He tried to hide his disappointment

"No, that's alright. Thank you anyway." He was about to make a move again, when the door to Jeans office opened and Judy stuck her head out.

"Hello Lionel. I thought I'd recognized your voice."

"I just came by so see your mother, but she's obviously awfully busy these days." The anger in his voice was obvious.

"Yes she is, I haven't seen her today. Would you mind coming in for a moment. I'd like to have a word."

"Of course." Judy held the door wide open for him.

They sat down on the sofa.

"Coffee?" Judy asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine. What is it, that you wanted?"

"Well it's mum. She's behaving really strange these days."

"Stranger than usual you mean."

"Yes. Something's upsetting her and I have a feeling you're the reason."

"I'm the one who should be upset. She stood me up two times in a row."

To say Judy was surprised, would be a big understatement.

"She stood you up? I thought it was the other way around."

"Well then she lied to you." He was even more pissed now.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. But you already said she's behaving really strange. I have no idea and quite frankly, I'm fed up with chasing after her." he said, standing up.

"I can understand. Still..." she didn't know what to say. She liked Lionel and she loved her mother, she just wished they wouldn't be acting like teenagers sometimes.

"Don't worry Judy. I know you just want to help. But if Jean doesn't want to, I think it's best to leave her alone. I've tried but I can take a hint." he smiled at her weakly.

"I'll talk to her."

"Do what you want. But don't expect me to come running after her again." he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and left.

_- Tuesday afternoon_

Jean came back into the office at 2 o'clock. Judy was anxiously awaiting her, but she tried to get the conversation started as casually as possible.

"How was the appointment." Judy asked.

"Oh it took forever but Mrs. Haynes finally signed a contract for two to three secretary's for the next six month."

"That's great. So it was worth getting up so early."

"Yes it was." Jean didn't look at her daughter, she was rummaging around her desk instead.

"Well you didn't miss much around here, it was a pretty quiet morning."

"Oh that's good." Jean started working on some papers.

"We only had one visitor." she tried to approach the subject but Jean didn't really listen to her anymore.

"Don't you want to know who it was?"

Jean looked up. "Well I guess you'll be telling me right away."

"So I will. It was Lionel."

"Oh..." Jean tried to sound as unimpressed as possible but failed miserably.

"Yes 'oh'. He told me you were the one who didn't show up to your lunch date yesterday. Is that true?" Judy asked with a stern look.

"Well... yes. As I told you something else came up."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"That's none of your business." Jean found her confidence again.

"Fine. Whatever. But Lionel seemed rather upset and I don't blame him. If you don't want to talk to me at least talk to him. You owe him an apology."

Jean opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what. She knew Judy was right, but she couldn't bring herself to call Lionel right away. She still hadn't made up her mind about that whole business of being pregnant. She wouldn't be able to look Lionel straight into the eye.

_- Friday_

On Friday morning Jean had her next appointment with Dr. Turner and she was glad to get out of the office. The tension between herself and Judy was getting unbearable and she knew it was entirely her own fault.

"Good Morning Jean." Dr. Turner greeted his patient and longtime friend with a big smile.

"Hello Hugh." she tried her best to respond with a smile.

"How are you feeling." he pointed her to sit down.

"I'm getting used to the morning sickness. Apart from that I feel like shit."

"Still not better? What's going on?"

"I still hope this is all a nightmare. I mean I'm too old, I can't have a baby." Jean was glad she finally could get some things off her chest.

"Well if you really think it's the right thing to do, then I can arrange an abortion. Though I'm not happy with that."

Jean shook her head and tears started falling down her cheek.

"No, I'm not sure. But I don't know what to do. How can I tell Judy? How can I tell Lionel?"

"I know Judy, she's a good girl and she won't judge you on this." he handed her a tissue "And I guess Lionel is the father?"

Jean nodded.

"Well I don't know him but do you really think he'll be mad about this?"

"I don't know. He is already angry with me and I can't blame him. I've stood him up twice last week. But this is all bit too much to handle for me right now." she blew her nose.

"I think you should talk to those two. You have to eventually. Hiding it, will produce a lot of stress for you and that's the last thing you need right now."

"I know."

"Good girl. Now let's have a look at you." Dr. Turner walked over to Jean to examine her. He took her pulse and blood pressure and then prepared for an ultra sound.

Jean flinched when Dr. Turner applied the cold gel on her bare stomach.

„Sorry." he said while he placed the ultrasonic transducer.

Immediately a pounding sound started.

Jean didn't dare to look at the screen, this all seemed so surreal to her. She closed her eyes and tried not to panic.

Dr. Turner continued his examination.

„You really should take a look at this." he said.

„I don't want to." Jean had her eyes shut tight.

„You can be really childish sometimes." he couldn't help but chuckle. That did it, Jean finally opened her eyes and turned her head.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There was the picture of an almost complete little person on the screen.

„The Fetus is already five centimeters big. Hands, feet, and head are already developed as well as the nose and eyelids. That would mean you're at least 10 to 12 weeks along." he showed her the details.

Jean took a deep breath and managed a little smile.

„As for the baby, everything seems completely normal." He started to clean up. „But I'm a bit worried about you. You're blood pressure is far to high. And I'm not happy about the stress you're facing. You have to take things a little easier." he gave her a stern look.

„I know, but the agency doesn't work on it's own."

„You have two very capable young women who work for you."

Jean sighed and looked down.

„As your doctor I'm responsible for your health and as long as you put yourself under that much pressure I can't take proper care of you and your baby."

She looked up again and nodded.

„Now I want to see you again next week."

„That soon?" Jean asked bewildered.

„Yes I want to monitor your vital status closely. This pregnancy won't go as smooth as your last one 27 years ago."

„It's already hell for me, so it couldn't get any worse."

„And your attitude isn't helping either." he gave her another stern look.

Jean rolled her eyes.

„I want you to take these vitamins." he handed her some prescriptions. „And promise me to talk to Judy and the father."

For a moment she didn't answer but then promised.

_- Meanwhile at the office_

The girls really had their hands full with work.

Sandy was rummaging through some files and cursing because she couldn't find what she was looking for. Judy tried to talk to someone on the phone but the person on the other line, was obviously not very cooperative and hung up on her.

„Damn it." she slammed the receiver down.

„Are you finished? Then help me find Mrs. Gouldings file, or she'll kill me." Sandy shouted, but Judy didn't have time, because the phone rang again.

„Type for you, Judy Hanson speaking, how can I help you?"

„Hello, I'm Laura, Dr. Turners assistant. Can I speak to Miss Pargetter please?"

„I'm sorry she's not in. I'm her daughter, can I take a note?"

„Well yes, she forgot the prescription for her prenatal vitamins. Would you like us to fax it to a pharmacy so she can just pick the things up?"

Judy's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

„Hello are you still there?" The person on the other end of the line asked.

„Yes, I am. I'm sorry. I think it's okay if you send the prescription to our nearest pharmacy."

„Very well then."

„Thank you." Judy put down the receiver still looking completely shocked.

At that moment the door opened and Jean entered the office.

Judy looked at her as if she'd seen a ghost. Jean saw the look on her daughters face and got anxious.

„Judy dear, what's wrong?"

„Uhm... I guess I should be asking you that." she had to sit down, or else she probably would've fainted.

„What? Why?" Jean walked over to her and put a hand on Judy's forehead to check her temperature.

„Don't do that. I'm alright." Judy brushed the hand away. „I just had an interesting phone call from Dr. Turners secretary."

„Oh?" Jean felt her mouth dry.

„Is there maybe something you'd like to tell me?"

„Well... since you obviously know something already I guess we better get it over with." she took a deep breath „I'm pregnant."

Judy shook her head. „Is this some kind of bad joke?"

„I wish it were. But it's not." Jean sat down across from he daughter. „I was as shocked as you are and I have to admit I still haven't adjusted to the whole thing."

„How?" was all Judy could say.

„Oh you know how. We've talked about this when you were 13 years old."

„Yes, I know. What I mean is..."

Jean cut her off.

„I know what you mean. I don't know how it could've happened at my age. But it did and I can't change it anymore."

„It is a bit of a shock." Judy smiled at her mother.

„So you're okay with this?"

„Yes I guess so. It'll be strange but then again I've always wanted a sibling."

„I'm so glad." Jean gave her a kiss on the cheek.

„Is this why you and Lionel are fighting? Doesn't he want the baby?"

„No, no. I haven't told him. I was so... well I was so preoccupied because of all this that I forgot about several dates. I'm afraid he has every right to be angry."

„He'll understand. Just talk to him."

„I will." The two women embraced.


	3. Chapter 3 - If I fell

**Chapter 3 - If I fell**

Jean tried to call Lionel nearly everyday over the next couple of weeks. She also went to his flat several times, he never answered the door, or he wasn't there so she left a note.

Still she didn't hear anything from him.

Though she now was in her second trimester she still experienced frequent sickness and she was constantly tired.

Judy and Sandy tried to take as much pressure from her at work as possible but Jean wouldn't let them. After all it was her agency and it helped her to keep her mind off Lionel.

On Wednesday evening Jean was getting ready for a business dinner with a french client. Judy stuck her head in the bedroom.

"Hey there, how are you?" the young woman asked.

"Almost finished. How do I look?" Jean turned around.

"Very dashing. I bet my left arm good old Monsieur Barrault will eat out of your hand in no time."

"I hope so." Jean yawned which caused a worried look on Judy's face.

"Are you sure this isn't to much for you? I can go if you're to tired."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's just the lack of coffee in my veins." Jean smiled reassuring.

She got to the restaurant a few minutes before 8.30 pm. and took the time to make herself comfortable in the unfamiliar place.

The Italian restaurant was small but preciously furnished and decorated. The waiter handed her the menu and Jean ordered mineral water for the time being.

She observed her surroundings further. Only few guest were there. A young couple and a group of four men on her right. She could hear a woman burst into laughter and a familiar male voice joining her. Jean turned left and nearly fainted when she saw Lionel with a young woman about Judy's age. She turned back quickly and had to suppress the urge to throw up.

At that moment Monsieur Barrault arrived and Jean forced herself to concentrate on the business dinner.

Though she tried very hard to charm him, her mind wasn't focused. The frequent laughter from the table on her left caused a piercing pain in her stomach. The time went by in slow motion and about half an hour into her dinner she couldn't keep it up anymore. She made her excuses to Monsieur Barrault and rushed to the ladies room.

She didn't even notice that she nearly knocked over Lionel who was just coming back from where she was going.

He hadn't seen her for a while and her appearance, the pale face and the gloomy eyes really shocked him. He looked after her and saw her stumble into the ladies room. Against his better judgment he followed and caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

Seconds later she opened her eyes again and was surprised to see Lionel's face. She panicked and tried to get up but he held her down.

"Easy, stay there. You just fainted."

She tried to free herself from his grip, but he was stronger, so she gave up.

"That's better. Now try to sit for a while." he helped her sitting up and rest her back on the wall.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

She was unable to say a word so she just shook her head and tried to get up from the floor. He offered her his arm but she refused it. Somehow she managed to stand up but her head was spinning and the sick feeling returned immediately so she rushed into the nearest cabin to vomit.

She could hear him behind her, Lionel bent down beside her and handed her a tissue. She took it gratefully. When she got back up she trembled and Lionel took her in his arms. She didn't know why he was so nice to her, she certainly didn't deserve his attention at all.

"I'm sorry." was all she could say before the tears flooded down her cheek.

Lionel pulled her closer and stroke her back.

"Why didn't you come to our lunch date?" he asked with a hurt tone in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't." she sobbed looking up at him.

"But why?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Try." his mouth got dry, in his mind several horrible scenarios developed.

Jean was struggling for words.

"I... I am pregnant" she looked straight into his eyes and tried to make out what was going on in his mind.

Lionel's mouth fell open and his face went as pale as Jean's. He tried to think clearly but his mind was racing.

"Are you sure?" he asked eventually

Jean nodded, still sobbing.

"Am... am I the father?" he stuttered.

"What?" Jean gave him a sharp look, she couldn't believe he was asking such a question.

"I mean, we've never really talked about our relationship... We've spent several longer periods appart ...and I don't know..."

"What kind of a woman do you think I am?" she shouted at him furiously.

"I... don't ... Listen you have to give me a little credit. After all you were the one who kept breaking our dates. And I was really hurt."

"So you think I jumped into someone elses bed right away?" her eyes were filling with tears again.

"No... it's just... Oh god, this is all a bit to much right now."

"Well it's not exactly a piece of cake for me either. And you seem to be recovering pretty fast. How old is the girl out there? 20? 25?" Jean turned to leave the room.

"That's ridiculous. She's the editor of my book." Lionel cut off her way.

"Oh." she said a little intimidated.

"Yes 'Oh.' And who's your companion if I may ask?"

"A possible client. But I wasn't exactly charming tonight, I guess that this contract went right down the toilet." she had du surpress a giggle.

"I bet Lauren has left as well. We've been in here quite a while." he smiled though he was still feeling a little awkward.

"I better get home as well. I've made a big fool enough of myself." she turned to leave.

"You're not a fool. A bit foolish sometimes but not a fool." he winked.

Jean managed a halfhearted smile and went out of the room.

She spotted her table, it was empty. She'd expected nothing else. Lionel's editor had also left.

They both paid their bills and left the restaurant. The cold night air felt good and Jean inhaled it deeply.

"Well then... God night!" Lionel said. Though he didn't want to leave her, he knew she was tired and longed to get home.

"Lionel?" She still owed him an apology and she knew he needed some confirmation.

"Yes." he said expectant.

"You are the father. Can you ever forgive me?" she looked into his eyes searching for an answer.

He rewarded her with a big grin and embraced her. "I already have."

He took her home but didn't come in anymore. They both needed some time to think and get accustomed to the fact that they'd have a baby in less than six month time.

It was only after half past 10 when Jean opened the front door and Judy was just about to go upstairs. She was surprised to see her mother home so early and then got worried because she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Mum what's wrong?" she went back down the stairs.

"I'm really sorry for your arm but I think Monsieur Barrault won't be our new client. I blew it." Jean closed the door and took her coat off.

"Why? What happened?"

"Lionel was there and I panicked. Eventually I threw up in the ladies room of the restaurant and despite my behavior towards him lately he took care of me."

"So... did you tell him about the baby?" It still felt strange to say that.

"Yes, I've finally apologized."

"And?"

"And I think he's okay with it."

"Oh that's good. I'm glad. I knew he's a good bloke"

"Yes he is. I'm going to bed now. Don't wake me tomorrow. I could sleep for a week."

"Don't worry. Sandy and I can manage." she kissed her mother goodnight and they both went to bed.

* * *

_- The next morning_

Jean woke up from the sound of the doorbell. She glanced over at her watch. 9.45. For a second she panicked but then remembered she'd already decided to take the day off.

She rose slowly.

The doorbell rang again, more urgent.

She glanced through the window and saw Lionel standing on her front door. Jean opened the window and shouted out.

"Good Morning, what on earth are you doing here at this hour?"

"Good Morning, it's lovely to see you too." Lionel answered sarcastically "Judy told me you were home and I thought you'd like to have breakfast."

"I'll be right down." she shut the window, grabbed her robe and rushed down the stairs.

Jean opened the door trying to catch her breath from the run downstairs.

Lionel walked in with a big bag in his hand.

"Did I wake you?" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No... well yes. It doesn't matter. Come through." she led him to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes please. But why don't you go upstairs and get changed. I'll prepare the breakfast."

"That's lovely. Thank you." she left.

When Jean came back into the kitchen half an hour later Lionel was just putting the finishing touch on a beautifully set breakfast table.

„That looks really lovely." Jean said, a little surprised about his domestic skills. He held out a chair for her and she sat down.

„Coffee?" he asked with the pot already in his hand.

„No, I'm off that stuff right now."

He gave her a puzzled look „Why?"

„Doctors orders. I'll just have some tea."

Lionel set the pot back down and went to heat the water.

„Would you like some ham and eggs?" he then asked.

Jean couldn't suppress a giggle. „No, I'm not allowed that either."

„Why? You're not ill or anything, are you?"

She was amused by his confusion. „No, I'm just pregnant and my cholesterol as well as my blood pressure are a little out of control right now. So that means no Coffee, no fresh milk, no eggs and no fresh meat for the next five month or so."

„Oh." he came back to the table with the hot water, he clearly had no experience whatsoever with pregnant women.

„I guess my breakfast table isn't very healthy for you then."

„Oh no it's fine. I'll have a croissaint, some jam and fruit. That'll do. I'm not that hungry either."

He sat down opposite her and poured himself a cup of coffee. They ate in silence for couple of minutes, it was a little awkward. She could sense something was bothering him. They would need to talk some things over eventually. But she was still feeling a bit sick, like every morning for the last few month, and a little tired.

„Thanks for the lovely breakfast." she tried to get the conversation going.

„You're welcome. I just wish I'd know what you can and what you can't eat."

„Don't be silly. I didn't expect you to know. You never had kids and you'll learn about these things."

„Well you have to teach me."

„It's been a while since I had Judy and things are completely different this time around. My body doesn't take it that well I have to admit."

„You're not in pain or anything, are you?" he looked worried.

„No, I'm just constantly sick, though the morning sickness should've been gone by now. I'm getting tired at 8 o'clock in the evening, and I'm still tired after 9 hours of sleep. I'm putting on a lot more weight than the last time and I'm getting easily out of breath. And as I told you my blood pressure and cholesterol level is way to high."

„That sounds horrible. I'm so sorry."

„It's not as bad as it sounds and it's not your fault... well alright, it is your fault." she smiled at him cheeky and he had to laugh hard.

They finished their breakfast and Jean got up to do the washing up. He grabbed her arm. „Stay, I'll do that."

„You already made me breakfast. Besides I have to stand up for a while. I can't sit anymore." she freed herself from his grip and started to collect the plates.

„This really is a strain for you, isn't it?"

„Oh Lionel, stop worrying. I knew about these things. I had the choice and I decided to keep the baby."

His eyes widened. „What do you mean? Did you honestly consider an… an ...?" he couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of her, having his child killed, caused an unbearable pain in his chest.

She looked at him in earnest. „For a brief moment I did. But I was already 10 weeks gone when I found out, so it would've been impossible anyway."

„What if it wouldn't have been?" his eyes were watering.

„I don't know, do I? I can't answer that question, because it was never an option." she left the dishes and sat back down on the table. „Look at it from my point of view. I was shocked when I found out. At that point you were angry and not speaking to me. Yes I know, that was completely my own fault but at that time the only thing I could think of was; 'I can't bring up another child on my own.' And I couldn't even be sure if I'm fit to see it grow up. I'll be in my seventies when it graduates." She placed her hand on his but he pushed her away.

„I can't believe what you're saying. How can you be so cruel?"

„I'm not cruel. I'm realistic. I'm putting my own life at risk here!"

„What do you mean by that? You said you'd be fine." he couldn't look her in the eye.

„Well I hope I will but you have to be aware that having a child this late in life can be dangerous. Believe me, I'll do anything to make this work out but neither my doctor, nor I can be 100 % sure that both the baby and I will survive. The risk for mother and child gets higher as soon as the mother is older than 30 and at my age the risks are shooting through the roof."

„I didn't realize. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

„Because I didn't want to worry you. You've never been in a situation like this and I didn't want to ask too much of you."

„But I am worried. I want to protect you. That's my job isn't it?" He was still a little hurt and overwhelmed by so many emotions. He never thought he'd ever have the chance to be a father and now that he will be, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

„Yes, and you will. You know, I think you'll be a great father." she smiled at him assuring, he managed to smile back and took her hand in his.

„I'll try my best."

Jean got up again to finish the cleaning up and Lionel gave her a hand.

„Listen Lionel, would you like to accompany me to my next check up?"

„Yes, of course I would, if you want me to come along."

„Good."

* * *

- _Thursday afternoon at Harley Street_

Lionel was already waiting for Jean in front of the practice. He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek when she arrived.

„Hello Lionel, sorry to keep you waiting."

„That's alright. As long as you show up at all." he smiled at her sheepishly.

„Oh you're gonna hold that against me for ever, won't you?"

„Well I deserve it, don't you think so?"

She gave him a playful slap on the arm.

„Shall we go in then?"

„Yes." he suddenly looked a bit anxious.

„Don't worry. It's only a regular check up and an Ultrasonic examination. You won't have to do anything, just watch." she smiled at him encouraging.

In the doctors office, Lionel felt like a fish out of water. He hated doctors anyway, but all that technical talk about pregnancy was simply to much for him. He never imagined it to be like that.

Lionel was surprised so see how big Jean's belly had already grown. He was sad, that he had missed out on those first four month and he was determined not to miss out on any more things on this pregnancy.

It was bit frightening but he looked forward to this new experience.

He took Jeans hand when the Ultrasonic examination began, not because she needed her hand to be held. She was completely at ease, but he needed some reassurance. He felt a bit like a boy on the first day of school.

The black and white picture appeared on the screen. Lionel couldn't make out anything, it all looked a bit like white noise on a TV-Screen to him.

„Here we go again." Dr. Turner said and Lionel was pulled back from his thoughts into reality. „You can see the head up here." Dr. Turner pointed out.

„It's already perfectly shaped." Lionel gasped.

Jean smiled at him.

„Yes it is. Jean's now 15 weeks along. The fetus is now almost fully shaped." he explained.

„It is only 6,5 cm. big. That's not quite as big as I'd like it to be." Dr. Turner got on with the examination

Panic rose in Lionel's chest and he squeezed Jean's hand a little to hard. „What does that mean? Is something wrong?"

„I wouldn't worry about that. It'll probably catch up soon. We might have to talk about your diet Jean." he gave both of them an encouraging smile.

Dr. Turner typed in some commands into the PC and continued to run the ultrasonic transducer over Jean's stomach. „Well that's interesting."

„What? What is it?" now it was Jean who panicked

„I think I've found the reason for the small size of the fetus."

„Oh my god. Tell me what's wrong with it!" her eyes began to water.

„Nothing's wrong. But there's a second fetus. You're going to have twins."

Neither Jean nor Lionel could say a word. Lionel had to sit down and if Jean wasn't already lying down, she'd have fainted.

* * *

- _Later out on the street_

Jean and Lionel stepped out from the practice on the street. They stood still for a moment, inhaled the cold air, both lost in their thoughts.

Jean was the first to regain the power to speak. „Well I've got to go back to the agency."

„You want to go back to work now? It's nearly five o'clock."

„Well I've been away for two hours. I have to catch up."

„You heard what the doctor said. You have to give yourself a break from time to time." Lionel's tone got a little angry.

„I know, but I need some distraction right now. This is all too much for me right now."

Jean put her hand on her forehead, her head started to ache from all the thoughts that spun around inside.

Lionel looked down at her and saw how upset she was. He took her hand gently in his and pulled her closer. At first she resisted but then gave in and allowed him to embrace her.

„I'm afraid." she said sobbing.

„I know. So am I. But will you please stop being the tough business women and let me be part of this."

She pulled back from his embrace. „I am. I asked you to come with me, remember."

„But now you want to go away and deal with the news about the twins on your own. Please stop running away from me. I want to be there for you."

Her eyes began to water again. „I'm sorry but I've been used to deal with everything on my own for a long time."

„I know but you're not alone. Why don't we call it a day, get something to eat and have a quiet evening. We don't have to talk about the babys. But the last thing you need right now is work."

„Well I guess you're right. You're place or mine?


	4. Chapter 4 - When I get home

**Chapter 4 – When I get home**

The time seemed to fly by since Jean was told she'd bee having twins. It took her a while but she finally got used to the thought and so have Lionel, Judy and Sandy.

The girls tried their best to relieve Jean from the strain at the agency. But Jean was still a bit reluctant about that. After all it was her agency, she built it up. Eventually she had to admit she couldn't work the long hours anymore. So at the beginning of her third trimester Lionel could finally persuade Jean to hire a new secretary and hand over the major responsibility to Judy and Sandy.

The first Monday at home felt strange for Jean. Though she had slept until 9 she had done most of the housework by noon. She felt a bit exhausted after the hoovering so she took a little nap but by 1 am she was woken up by her aching back.

She tried to call Lionel but then she remembered he was lecturing at a school somewhere in Winchester and had been staying at his father's house for the past week.

On Tuesday Jean woke up early, even before Judy. The pain in her back as well as the two kicking babies prevented her from getting back to sleep. She decided to go for a little walk and get some fresh croissants When she got back she could hear Judy already in the kitchen.

„Good morning Mum. You are up early." she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

„Yes I couldn't sleep any longer. I got you croissants"

„That's lovely, thanks but I'm in a hurry."

„Oh. I thought we could have breakfast together." Jean was disappointed

„Mhm... well I've got an early appointment I'm sorry."

„No, it's alright. Off you go." Jean handed her the croissant in a little bag.

Judy could see her mother was really disappointed

„Listen why don't you come over to the agency for lunch?"

„Oh I don't want to bother you."

„You wouldn't. After all it's your agency. You still are the boss and we'd love to have you around."

„No you wouldn't." Jean smiled at her knowingly.

Judy tried to sound as assuring as she could. „Yes we would. Think about it. It would take your mind off being bored and missing Lionel."

„Why do you think I'm bored?"

„Well aren't you?"

„Uhm... a little. But I'll be alright. Now go to work."

Judy complied and left her mother, though she had a bad conscience.

After breakfast the phone rang.

„Hello?"

„Good morning Jean." Lionel answered on the other end of the line.

„Oh it's you." she lit up a little.

„Yes, how are you feeling?"

„Pretty good. How was the lecture?"

„Better than expected. They want me to do another one tomorrow and probably again in a few weeks."

„So you won't be coming back tonight." she couldn't hide the sadness.

„No, I thought I'd be staying at Rocky's for the whole week."

Jean sighed.

„Now don't be disappointed I miss you terribly as well. So I was thinking, why don't you come down here?"

„Oh but with you lecturing all day, I wouldn't see you much."

„At least we would see each other at night and you could relax a little in the countryside."

„I can relax up here as well. No one's here to bother me."

„Oh don't be daft. That's the thing. Rocky and Madge and Mrs. Baile would be around to keep you company."

„Well it does sound lovely. Alright. I'll arrange everything and will come down tonight."

„Great. I can't wait to see you."

Jean's train arrived a little after 5 pm. She hoped Lionel wouldn't have left, since his evening lecture at the University of Winchester would start in less than an hour.

She somehow managed to get her heavy bag off the train but put it down instantly, regretting, not asking one of the conductors for help with it.

She could hear her name shouted out across the platform and turned around to see Rocky approaching her.

„Jean Pargetter, there you are!" he came towards her and hugged her.

„Hello Rocky, good to see you."

„I'll say. Now you look rather knocked up." he chuckled.

„Yes well, I have no idea how that happened." Rocky's light spirit transferred and Jean felt happier right away.

„Lionel couldn't make it. He had to dash off to his lecturing thing. So I have the pleasure of escorting you to the cottage."

„Thank you Rocky. How have you and Madge been?"

„Excellent, thank you." he took her bag and guided her towards the exit. „Come along now. Mrs. Bale is cooking a feast."

„That sound's lovely. Though I think I'm too tired to eat." although it was only a two hour train ride, the whole day was more exhausting than Jean thought.

After an extended dinner and hours of exhilarating conversation with her hosts Jean could hardly keep her eyes open. It had just turned half past ten and there was no sign of Lionel so before she'd fall asleep on the sofa, she decided to retire.

Almost immediately after she lay down she fell asleep in the big comfortable bed, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Jean woke up terrified when she heard a strange bumping noise. It was pitch black when she opened her eyes. Anxiously she searched for the bedside lamp. When she finally switched it on, she saw Lionel lying on the floor with his pants halfway down.

„Sorry I didn't want to wake you." he groaned as he got up again.

„So thought you'd stumble in, in the dark, hurt yourself and give me a real fright." she looked at him drowsy.

„Well my plan didn't quite work out. I'm sorry again."

„It's okay. No harm done. How late is it?"

„Just after one am." he put his pajamas on and joined Jean in the bed.

„That's late. What took you so long?"

„A rather long discussion about my killing wild animals while growing coffee."

„Oh dear. Poor Lionel." she leaned over to give him a tender kiss.

„I'm sorry I couldn't get you from the train station How was your trip?"

„Good, thank you. Madge and Rocky took good care of me."

„I'm glad you came. I missed you." he took her in his arm, placing a kiss on her head.

„I missed you too." she snuggled in, enjoying his warmth and his arms around her.

„How are the twins?"

„Good I suppose. Keeping me awake a lot." she took his hand and placed it on top of her belly. He could feel the movement coming from inside. It was a weird sensation, feeling his children kicking against his hand.

„That's extraordinary."

„I know. But it's also exhausting." she closed her eyes, enjoying the lovingly strokes from Lionel's hand down her back.

„I'm sorry you're having such a hard time."

„Don't always apologize. It's okay. I guess I'm just getting fed up a little. It's getting more and more inconvenient."

He took her face in his hand and gave her a deep kiss. „You're the most remarkable woman I know. I love you."

„I love you too." Jean pulled him closer, kissing him again, this time more hungrily. She really had missed him and though she was still tired, she longed for him.

_Next morning_

Jean opened her eyes. 9 o'clock. She turned around and surprised to see the bedside next to her empty. When she got down the only person in the house was Mrs. Bale in the kitchen.

„Oh good Morning Miss Pargetter."

„Good Morning Mrs. Bale. Where is everyone?"

„Mr. and Mrs. Hardcastle senior went to a Motocross race."

„Not to take part in, are they?"

„No, just to watch. But who knows." Mrs. Bale winked as she set the table for Jean.

„And what about Lionel?"

„Mr. Hardcastle junior just went down to the village. I expect he'll be back at lunchtime. Now what would you want for breakfast."

„Oh I'm not very hungry. Just tea please." Jean sat down, feeling left alone again.

„Nonsense, you have to eat. You need your strength. I'll make you something."

It was pointless to argue with Mrs. Bale, so Jean had a large fry up. Afterwards she went for a long walk in the garden. The grounds around the house were bigger than she remembered and the way back seemed endless. She got quite out of breath and had to stop for a moment and sit down on a nearby bench.

'What have I gotten myself into' Jean told to herself. Not because of the long walk, but because of the condition she was in.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'You two have no idea what's going on out here.' she said, while patting her bum. 'I bet once you two pop out, things will get even more complicated.'

„Who are you talking to?" Lionel said approaching her from behind.

Jean turned around startled „Oh it's you. I thought you had gone to the village"

„I told Mrs. Bale I'd be back for lunch." he sat down next to her.

„What time is it?"

„It was half past twelve when I left."

„Oh I really lost track of the time. I just wanted to have a quick walk but it turned out longer than I expected."

„So who were you talking to?"

„These two inside there." she pointed to her stomach and Lionel bent down to kiss it.

„And how are they today?"

„I don't know. It seems as long as I'm awake they are pretty calm but as soon as I get to bed, they become like jumping beans." she sighed.

„Should I have a word with them?"

„Well you can try." she smiled and Lionel placed his ear on the top side of her bum and one hand on the side.

„Hey there inside. Now listen to me, your mother really needs her sleep. But as long as you two party all night long, she won't be getting any. So behave yourself or I'll ground you for one week."

Jean started to chuckle and then had to laugh really hard. Lionel looked up and gave her a big kiss. He was glad to see her happy.

„Now as for you what was that you were saying earlier? What are you worried about" he asked referring to her soliloquy when he came around.

„Oh well, a lot of things. In less than two month I'll have to deal with two babys. It's been a while since I've had one and I certainly have no idea, how to handle two."

„But I'll be there to help."

„I know you will. But you won't always be there."

„I don't intend to die that soon." he was confused. What was she talking about.

„I don't mean that. I mean, your lecturing tour and then..." she didn't know how to approach the subject."

„I can arrange to keep those as short as possible. But it's my job. That's where the money comes from." he took her hand in his.

„Yes I know that, I don't want you to give it up. It's just... when you come back from a tour you always go to your place first." her voice cracked a little.

„Well I would, wouldn't I. I have to, it's my home and I have all my things there" he knew what she was getting to, but he never would've dared to ask her to move in. After all it's her house and he didn't want to intrude.

„I know. But it wouldn't have to be like that." she couldn't look at him.

„Is that a proposal to live with you?"

„Well... I think it is."

„Alright I'd love to. After all I wouldn't want to see my kids just now and then. I want to be a proper father." he kissed her hand.

„Then why didn't you say so earlier?"

„It's your house. I don't think I'm in the position to say 'I want to move in with you'."

„So you've been waiting for me to ask you?" she looked at him in disbelieve.

„Yes of course."

„Oh this is awful And I thought you didn't want to be with me … with us."

„But I do, I really do."

„Well then, do!"

„I will." He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They only broke apart when Jean was out of breath.

„I'm so glad." she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

They spent the rest of the week in Hampshire and drove back to the city on Sunday evening, making plans when and how Lionel would move in. Everybody helped out to get things organised. Sandy went over to Lionel's flat a few times to help him sort out and pack up his things in boxes. Meanwhile Judi and Jean cleaned the house and made some space for their new "roommate" and Alistair went back and forth and made numerous calls to coordinate the moving company and everybody else.

Fianally on friday two weeks later they were finished and Judi, Sandy, Alistair and Lionel colapsed on the sofa in the living room absolutely exhausted.

Jean couldn't help them much with the move, so she provided them with food throughout the whole week and this evening she prepared a big meal which they accepted gratefully.

The group had a lovely evening, eating and chatting in the kitchen and the time flew by. Before they knew it it was past midnight and Sandy and Alistair eventually left for their own homes.

"What a week!" Jean exclaimed and jawned.

"I'll say." Judi started to collect the plates and Jean was about to help her.

"Don't Mum. I'll do that. You two go to bed."

"Are you sure. You look as tired as I'm feeling. Maybe we should leave it until the morning."

"No I don't mind. Go on, get out of here." she gave her mother a kiss on the cheeck and ushered her and Lionel out of the kitchen.

_In the bedroom_

Half an hour later Jean and Lionel were lying in bed together. She felt utterly tired but couldn't help a big grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Lionel asked.

"I don't know. You... me... us."

"Are you afraid?"

"No about what?" she looked at him confused.

"About us living together. Do you think it'll work out?"

"Yes, why not? Do you have doubts?" she frowned.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've lived with other people. But I'm looking forward to it." he bent over to kiss her.

"Well good night then." Lionel said as they broke appart.

"Yes good night." Jean pulled him back for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 – All we need is love

**Chapter 5 – All we need is love**

Living together wasn't as easy as they thought. After all, Jean had been on her own for 20 years and Lionel as well hadn't been living with someone since his divorce. Both of them were used to do what they wanted and when they wanted. Now they each had to considere the other one. There was a bit of tension in the air and with Judi away on a business trip from thursday to monday there wasn't anyone to cut the tension.

Jean was putting the finishing touches on the nursery and Lionel tried to help her.

"Now would you just leave me alone." she eventually exploded.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked bewildered.

"I need some space. You're all over the place."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"I know but I can't stand it anymore. I can't breathe." she went away from him and opened the window on the other side of the room, inhaling deeply

He didn't follow her but watched her closely.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She didn't answer and when she turned her head a few minutes later he was gone. She realised how mean she was and went down to look for him but he must've left the house because she couldn't find him.

Now she was feeling really hurt and angry. She'd at least expected him to tell her where he went or leave a note.

Lionel went to the pub around the corner for a swift half. He met Alistair and the two chatted for quite a long time. The sun had started to go down when they left and Lionel picked up some take away food, as a kind of appology and in case Jean was too tired to cook. When he got back home all light's were out, he didn't hear her. He looked for her in the whole house but couldn't find her. He panicked. Where could she have gone. And why didn't she leave him a note.

He remembered he didn't tell her where he went either but then again it was her, who demanded some "space". He called at the agency but it was half past six so naturall no one answered. He tried Sandy's home number but she obviously wasn't there. Alistair was next, he had just gotten back home himself and naturally had no idea where Jean could be. However he tried to calm Lionel down and offered to come over, but Lionel declined.

He put the curry in the fridge, because he didn't feel hungry anymore, and tried to watch TV, though he didn't pay much attention. When the phone rang shortly after 7 p.m. Lionel jumped from the sofa and nearly tripped as he ran to desk.

"Hello?" he sounded desperate.

"Good evening. Dr. Turner speaking. Mr. Hardcastle?"

"Good evening Doctor. Yes. If you want to talk to Jean, I'm afraid she's not home." he couldn't hide his anxiety

"I'm aware of that. I'm with her at the Chelsea and Westminster Hospital..."

Lionel cut him off mid sentence "What? What happened?"

"She went into labour while you were out."

"But it's too early. She has six weeks left."

"I could wait, you could wait and Jean could wait but the twins don't want to wait anymore."

"Where is she? I'll be right there." Lionel was trembling as he wrote down the department number and directions. The taxi ride seemed like the longest he has ever had. But only half an hour later he was running towards the Kensington Wing, the maternity department of the hospital. When he arrived he nearly fainted and Dr. Turner urged him to sit down and catch his breath.

"Do you want a glas of water?"

"No …... I... want to …... see Jean." Lionel wanted to get up but Dr. Turner held him back.

"I should tell you first, that she didn't want me to call you. She's pretty upset."

"I should be upset. She literlay threw me out."

"Well at the moment I don't care about what happened between you two. My concern right now is Jean and the twins."

"What do you think why I'm here for? That's all I'm thinking about." he shouted at the Doctor.

"Then do me a favour and calm down. You have to be the sensible one right now because Jean won't be. She'll shout at you, she'll call you names, maybe throw stuff at you. And even though she won't admit it, she'll need you. You have to support her now."

Lionel stared at Dr. Turner for several seconds, absorbing what he just told him. He took a deep breath.

"Right. Bring me to her then." he demanded.

"Sure." Dr. Turner took him to the delivery room where Jean was lying, cursing and screaming.

When she caught his sight she stoped in a deadly silence. Lionel approached her.

"Get the hell out of here." she found her voice again and shouted at him.

"Oh no I won't." he came closer.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked him, the anger fading a little as the pain eased off.

"At the pub with Alistair."

"And you didn't care to tell me or leave a note?"

"No. I was angry, because you literally threw me out."

"I was just fed up with you following me around all day long."

"Well that's what living together is about. Isn't it?"

She didn't have time to answer as another wave of pain hit her. She clenched her fist and bit her teeth together and the nurse helped her breath through the contraction. When the pain eased off again Jean let her head fall back onto the sheets and closed her eyes. Lionel sat down beside her and took hold of her hand. She tried to brush him away but he wouldn' let her.

"Let's just concentrate on the delivery now. We can deal with the other stuff later, but those two obviously can't wait to get out."

She opened her eyes, looked at him with relief and nodded.

Only 20 minutes later, they welcomed their first child; a girl, weighing 5 pounds and messuring 12 inches. After the doctor examined her, Jean and Lionel were told she was in great condition, though would have to stay in an incubator just to be safe.

Lionel kissed Jeans head in relief.

"I'm so proud of you."

She could only manage a weak smile. She had been in hospital for over two hours now and was exhausted. But she would have to go through the same thing for a second time and wasn't sure if she had the strength.

The Midwife brought the newborn to her parents after they had cleaned her up.

"Congratulations. She's a beauty." the woman atempted to place the baby in Lionels arms but he stepped back. He was afraid to hurt or drop her.

Jean looked up at him and gave him an asuring smile.

"Go on, take her. I'm to exhausted to hold her."

He still looked a bit worried but carefully took the girl in his arms. It was absolutely amazing, he never thought he'd feel so happy in his life and had to blink away some tears.

"What's her name?" the midwife asked.

Jean and Lionel's eyes widened at the same time and they looked at eachother in shock. They hadn't talked about names so far.

"Uhm... we haven't ... decided jet." Jean mumbled.

"Very well. I'll just put down 'baby girl Pargetter' on her name plague."

"Hardcastle." Lionel corrected.

"What?" Jean exclaimed.

"She's my daughter."

"Well she's mine as well."

"But aren't children usually getting their fathers lastname?"

"Not if the mother is single. In that case they get their mother's name."

"Well then we ought to change that, so we can all have the same surname." he grinned miscieviously.

"Is that a proposal?"

"I guess."

Jean didn't have time to answer, the conractions started again and it felt even worse than the first time. After another half an hour of labour she was barely able to scream anymore and the pain nearly left her unconcious.

Dr. Turner examined Jeans stomache and found out, the second baby was in breach position.

"Jean, are you still with us?" he asked rather worried.

"Yes." her answer was very weak.

"We have two options now. The first one is to operate. But the vital signs of the baby are still very good and I'd rather try to change it's position manually."

"What does that mean?" Lionel asked with a frightened look on his face. The joy about their daughter forgotten for the moment.

"That means I'll reach inside the uterus and will turn the baby. It's a painfull procedure but less stressfull for the baby." He turned to Jean. "Do you think you can stand this?"

"I'll try my best." the exhaustion from the last hours was clearly visible but there was a glint in her eyes, that showed determitation.

"Alright, try to breath as steady as possible. I'll tell you when I start, you have to inhale deeply." Dr. Turner advised.

Lionel took Jean's hand in his "You can squeeze my hand as hard as you like. I'm here for you, just focus, it'll be over soon."

She gave him an assuring smile "It's alright. I can handle it. Just do me a favour and shut up now."

"Good, now I want you the breath in." Dr. Turner said.

Jean closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. The pain was nearly killing her and it seemed like the longest two minutes in her whole life but she somehow survived and when she opened her eyes again Dr. Turner presented her a beautifull and healthy son.

Lionel smiled broadly and kissed Jean on the head "I can't tell you how much I love you, I'm so proud of you."

Jean managed a faint smile "I love you too, but I think I need some rest now." And only seconds later she was fast asleep.

* * *

When Jean woke up again, she could feel the sunshine on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Lionel fast asleep in the chair next to her bed. The last thing she remembered was the pain that grew fainter after the second baby was born. Now she didn't feel any pain at all. She tried to make out the time, but didn't find a watch, so she got up slowly from the bed.

She still felt a bit weak on her feet but managed to stand up properly after a few seconds. She walked over to Lionel and touched his arm.

"Lionel?" she whispered in his ear, knowing how he hated to be woken by loud sounds. "Lionel wake up."

He flinched and opened his eyes. "Jean, what's wrong? Why are you not in bed?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just woke up." she smiled.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, I wanted to ask you the same question."

"Right." Lionel took a look at his watch. "It's already 6 o'clock in the afternoon."

"I've sleept through the whole day then."

"Two days my love. They said you would need a lot of rest and gave you some mild sedative." Lionel got up from his chair and kissed Jean on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Well rested I suppose."

Lionel watched her closely, not convinced by her statement.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm really fine. I feel good. How are our children?" Jean asked as she went over to the closet and pulled out her bathrobe.

"They are doing very well. Both still in the incubator but that's just precaution. Dr. Turner said they can be released within one week."

"That sounds great. Come on let's go and visit them."

"Are you sure you're fit enough."

She gave him a stern look "Now stopp fussing and come along. I want to see my babies." Jean opened the door and went ahead.

* * *

_- In the nursery_

One of the nurses advised Jean to sit in a chair as she fetched the twins from their incubators and placed them in Jeans arms. The girl on the left and the boy on the right. Lionel had to hold back some tears as he saw his family there in front of him.

Jean looked up at him and smiled broadly. "Are you happy?"

"Very much." Lionel sat down beside them and stroke the girls head.

"What do you think?" Jean asked.

"About what?"

"About their names. We have to give them names. Otherwise they'll probably be mocked soon by the other babies."

"Gee, I don't know." Lionel closed his eyes as if he tried to remember something. "The only children I've ever known were those from my workers at the coffeeplantation. I remember a very beautifull girl, she was always laughing and happy, so her father called her 'Makena'. Oh and my chef had twin boys. They were named 'Apio' which means 'first born of twins' and 'Adongo' which means 'second born of twins'. Down there they didn't really bother with names. Mostly they took the name of the day or the season for a newborn."

"That sounds lovely but I was thinking of a more traditional name maybe."

"Yes, but that's all I can think of. I don't know any other babies."

"But you know a lot of grown ups. They have been children once as well. There must've been some nice women in your life."

"Only you." Lionel joked. "Honestly I have no idea. Why don't you come up with something. You've been there before."

"Well..."

"You can't think of anything either, can you?" Lionel laughed.

"Don't look so smug. I can... I will." she gazed down at her children. They were fast asleep.

"What was your mother's name?" Jean asked.

"Oh you don't want to go there."

"Go on, tell me." Jean demanded "I bet it's a lovely name."

"Alright but I warned you. Her name was Fiona."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know. I guess it never appealed to me, because it is my mother's name."

"Well I like it."

"You're not seriously considering it?" Lionel almost jumped out of his chair.

"I do. I think it suits our daughter. Fiona Makena Hardcastle. It's perfect."

Lionel looked at her in disbeliefe.

"Oh come on, do you have a better idea?" Jean was getting angry.

"No... well alright. Fiona it is." he gave the girl a kiss on the head, then looked back up at Jean. "So does that mean you're saying 'yes'."

"I guess it does. Yes." Jean leaned in and kissed Lionel as passionately as she could with the two babies in her arms.

"What about the boy? You don't want to call him Rocky?" Lionel asked as they broke apart.

"Why not?"

"Oh no I object to that. You're not calling my son Richard or Rocky. That's final."

Jean could see Lionel's determination on that subject, so she decided to drop it.

"Fine. You chose a name for him then."

"Very well. Even though he probably hated me but if you name our daughter after my mother, I'll name our son after your father. If I remember correctly his name was Kenneth."

"I think that's a good idea. You know you sometimes surprise me." she smiled broadly.

"Kenneth Adongo Hardcastle. Sounds quite a mouthfull. Maybe we call him Ken or Kenny."

"Are you sure you want the african names as well?" Lionel asked with a worried look.

"Positive."

Lionel placed a kiss on each of the babies heads and then kissed Jean again. "You know, despite all the troubles of the last few month I think we did rather well and I'm sure we'll also manage what lies ahead of us. Don't you think?"

"I hope so. I love you Lionel Hardcastle."

"I love you too Jean Pargetter."

Fin


End file.
